Ice Petals In Summer
by OtakuWorld83
Summary: Neji went on a 2 month long vacation with his family to Konoha, to attend a wedding of a family friend . He just wants to go home and enjoy the piece and quiet, but maybe that boy named Rock Lee can change his mind .
1. Chapter 1

**The year is almost over, my health is turning okay like really I can still cry about it . But yeah here is a Neji x Lee fanfic I am sorry if it's OOC or anything, I am not good with ninja stuff also so this is a normal AU fic ...**

 **I wish you all a merry christmas and a happy new year !**

* * *

 _I just want to go home ..._ Were the thoughts of a young man named Hyuuga Neji, as he looked at the stupid vacation house right in front of him .

' Is it not beautiful Neji ! ' Said Hinata with a kind smile, but she backed of as Neji scowled at her . Hanabi kicked him .' Don't glare at sister, you big sour grape ! ' As she raised her fist as a hold man, who warns little brats of his yarn .

' Then I will just glare at you .'

Someone hit him on the head, he looked at his father .' Neji stop that the vacation will all do us good, besides the wedding of Fugaku is soon too . '

' Where is my joy in that ? '

' That you may find someone, who will remove that stick in your ass . ' Hanabi said as Hinata gasped .' H-hanabi ! Don't be rude ! ' Hizashi tried not to laugh, especially as Neji's glare got stronger . ' Is your friend not here too ? You know Tenten . '

That name let a soft side of Neji come out, he almost forgot that Tenten also lives in this town .' Yes we agreed to meet at the Ichiraku ramen place . '

' Can we ... Nevermind nevermind ! ' As Neji's glare returned .

' Brother ! Kids what are you doing all there, come inside and help unpack ! ' Shouted Hiashi as he stomped with his foot, his wife smiling as she rubbed her pregnant belly . ' We're coming ! '

 _2 months of this hell ..._

' I take the big room ! ' Shouted Hanabi as she shoved Neji almost the other side of the world .

 _I really want to go home ..._

2 hours later was Neji sitting on the couch with his aunt, drinking their thee peacefully as the others were still unpacking .

' How much did they pack actually ? ' Neji asked as he looked at the clock .' Well we are spending 2 months here, but I did tell them we could go shopping for more clothes . But none of them listened . '

' Well I did .' The woman smiled warmly at him .' You are such a good boy, your hands will be full when the twins arrive .'

' Great now I am stuck babysitting those two, after letting the other two fly off . '

' Yeah right ! ' Hanabi said as she jumped next to Neji, almost making him drop his two . Her mother almost gasped .' Hanabi watch where you land young lady ! '

' But it's true . ' Hanabi ignores Neji as she leans over him .' Get off .' As he tries not to spill the hot thee . ' It's me who looks after this big sour grape ! '

Neji really starts regretting listening to his father for going on vacation, he don't mind missing anything he rather stay home and read a book ... And reading more ... ' Get off now .' He finally got Hanabi off, and put his cup of thee down .' You heavy pig .'

' Say that again poop bird ! '

' Noisy child .'

' Grumpy old man .'

' Spoiled brat ! '

' Eat me drag ! '

' Enough you two ! ' Hiashi screamed . ' The babies could hear anything you say, I swear if that will be their first words .' His face said enough as Neji and Hanabi quiet down .

 _Really drag ? Because of my hair stupid child ._

Hanabi stuck her tongue out as nobody looked, but she got a shove of Hinata who glared a bit .' Stop it .'

Neji got up as he put on his shoes .' I am going out .'

' Well be back on time, we will be visiting Fugaku .'

' Do I really have too ... ' Hizashi looked confused .' Well Sasuke be there too .'

' I rather not go then .'

' Neji be polite .'

' Aye aye sir . ' Neji mocked he did not wait for his father to say anything .

Neji walked to the little town which was 7 minutes walk, he did take a while to find the Ichiraku . But after 15 minutes he finally found it, the place was small and not many people were there . But he noticed some of his own age .

' Neji ? ' Neji looked at a brunette girl, as she walked to him .' Yes ? '

' Oh my god I finally got to meet you ! ' She said .' It's me Tenten ! ' Neji smiled and both shook hands .' Well hello .'

' Come come I hope you don't mind my other friends, but they wanted to meet you .'

' Really ... ' Neji was not good with first impressions, that's why he got no friends back at home . ' This is Naruto .'

' Yo ! ' The blonde said as he tried to gave Neji a hand, but not wanting to leave his food . ' That's rude Naruto ! ' A pink haired girl shouted as she hit him .' Sorry about him .'

' Sakura-chan you are cruel .' Naruto whined .' Shut it Uzumaki ! '

' Bite me dog breath .' Neji started to back off, Tenten grabbed him by the arm .' Sorry about them, that's Kiba and his dog Akamaru .'

' Sup dude .' Kiba smiled as he tried to get Naruto off . ' Wait where is ...'

' I am here ! ' Shouted a loud voice, Neji almost got a heart attack of it .

' Sorry but I saw Gai-sensei, I just had to tell him about the training for tomorrow .'

' Lee you didn't ! ' Tenten looked pale .' Training ? '

' Yeah Lee and I went to the same Judo club, then the Karate club, kunfu club and well most of them we were together . Now we do some training with Gai-sensei from Highschool . He is his uncle and both are horrible for tunning it down ! '

' Come on Tenten this is the best ... Wait wait wait ! ' As he stared at Neji .' You are not from here right ? ' Neji was bit overwhelmed by the lack of space, but could not really look away .' Welcome to Konoha ! My name is Rock Lee let's us both enjoy YOUTH together ! '

' Huh .. O-Okay ...'

' Really that's great ! What is your name ! Tenten what is his name ! '

' This is Hyuuga Neji I told you about, Neji you just sighed your funeral .'

' What ...'

Sakura, Kiba and Naruto laughed .' You just agreed to go training tomorrow with Lee and Gai-sensei, enjoy your last moments buddy ! ' Naruto said .

Neji just needed a moment to think, it was hard with Tenten with a pitty look, the others laughing, the dog barking as he laughing too and Lee still held his hands .

' What .. '


	2. Chapter 2

**Been a while since I wrote this, if I already named Hinata's mother I forgot and gave her here a name :)**

 **Sasuke will be here for a little bit some Minato/Fugaku ship ( I love this pair ! ) Naruto wants to be a sunshine but Lee is brighter ! ( this has to be a thing you know )**

* * *

Neji did not understand what happened, a moment ago he was talking to Tenten and her friends .

Then he somehow agreed to go Training with that weirdo Lee and that person Gai-sensei .

And now he was sitting at the table by the Uchiha's with Sasuke right in front of him .

 _God kill me now .._ He begged quietly his father gave him a look, knowing what his son was thinking .

' So are you all enjoying your stay ? ' A blonde man asked his name was Minato, the one who will marry Fugaku .

' No .' Was Neji's answer but the rest answered a quick . ' Yes .' Covering Neji's word up Minato laughed, as Fugaku sighed, Itachi just smiled then pay attention to his phone and Sasuke well he looked unimpresed .

' Neji will totally enjoy his stay here I will make sure of it ! ' Shouted Naruto .

Oh yeah the fact that Minato is Naruto's father, and that the loud blonde was here was not on Neji's list .

And the fact that Naruto called himself his best friend of the summer .

' Will you shut up dobe .' Sasuke said with a glare, Neji glared back and Naruto pouted and stuck out his tongue .' Shut it teme .'

' Boys .' Minato gave them his father face look, Sasuke wants to open his mouth but then Fugaku faced him .' Stop it .' He whispered .

Everyone was getting nervous .

' So when was the wedding again .' Hinata asked quietly as she looked down .

Her father and mother almost cried in relief as their daughter, let everyone move on the next subject .

' 26th of July .' Minato answered with a smile, as he took Fugaku's hand the man smiled back at him .

' I hope I find someone someday ...' Hinata blushed nobody but Neji and Hanabi noticed she looked with shy eyes at Naruto .

Sasuke scowls at her and crossed his arms, looks like he noticed too .

 _Spoiled child ..._ Neji thought .

The dinner was over and the Hyuuga's go back to their vacation home .

' Finally home ! ' Himeko says as she let herself fall on the couch .' You are too much ! ' She looked at her big pregnant belly .' Come honey don't sleep here .'

' Carry me .' She teased as she open up her arms .' Stay here see you tomorrow .' As her husband tried to escape .' Love me you fool ! ' She screamed .

' Mom is getting crazy again .'

' Hanabi be nice ... ' Hinata smiled but sweatdropped as her mother almost jumped on her father .

' I go to bed .' Neji walked to his room .

' So tomorrow I was thinking going out in the woods if you ...'

' Well in the morning I go training maybe an other day ? '

' T-training ...' Hizashi looked confused so Neji told him what happened, and glared as his father laughed .' Oh god you are a joy in life Neji .'

' It's not funny who knows that maniac will kill me .'

' Neji don't be paranoid .' Hizashi smiled as his hand ruffled Neji's hair .' Really ?! ' Neji pushed his hands away .' Good night dad .'

' Good night Neji .'

Neji could hardly sleep he turned around, he read a book, he even went downstairs to drink water .

But then he had to pee and he was still not sleeping .

As he finally got some sleep, he dreamed he was running in the woods in slow motion and there was something behind him . He dared not to turn it was something scary and he had to get away .

And then ...

' Good mornning Neji ! ' Screamed someone in Neji's ear .

Neji screamed as his fist slammed into someone's face .' So strong ! ' Neji looked at Lee who gave him a thumb up and an other hand on his cheek .

' L-Lee ... What the hell ! '

' Your sister let me in ! ' His smile was too bright for Neji .

' What time is it ? '

' 5 in the morning ...'

' 5 ...5 in the morning ! And I don't have a sister ! '

' Of course you do Hinata-chan right ? ' As he turned to Hinata who stood at the door half asleep .' Yes ...' She nodded off almost .' What are you doing up ? ' Neji got up and let Hinata go in his bed .

' I went to tiol ...' And she was gone like a block .

' Aint she your sis ? ' Lee looked confused Neji wants to kill him .' Cousin .'

' Oh okay .. Then let's us go my yout ...'

Neji put his hand on Lee's mouth .' I go if you shut up for a moment . '

Lee smiled and nodded his head fast, Neji sighed and looked for clothes .

 _This will be a long day ._

' Alright let's go run for 2 hours ! ' Lee said as Neji and he walked out of the house, Neji's mouth fell open .

 _2 hours ! God have mercy and kill me now !_


	3. Chapter 3

Neji felt like dying ...

No he was dying as he was laying on the ground, arms and legs spread out .

' Yosh ! Your first time was perfect ! I declare you as my ... ' Lee did a dramatic spin as he pointed at Neji .' Rival ! '

Neji wanted to hit him .

' Yosh Lee ! You finally have a rival ! ' Screamed a man who could be Lee's father, but surprisly for Neji none of them were related .' Gai-sensei ! ' Lee teared up as did the man .' Lee ! '

They hugged each other as they cried .' You finally did it Lee ! '

' Yes Gai-sensei ! '

Other people who walked by hardly even looked at them, Neji wanted to go home .' Can I go now ? '

' Wow so cool ! ' Gai-sensei screamed as he almost fell over, like Neji made a ninja move just now . ' Lee I realize something ...' Gai put a thinking thought on his face .' What is it Gai-sensei ! '

 _How many times are you two going to say each others names like ... Stop it okay ..._ Neji tried to get up but his body refused .

' Your rival is too cool ! He is so cool he don't bother to get up ! '

 _My body hurts maybe ?_ Neji tried again but his body was like nope bitch .

' And you have yet to defeat him battle, like what I and Kakashi do ! '

' Oh yes your battle of challenges ! ' Gai nodded yes as he smiled .' Yes my winning streak is ...'

' 49 and Kakashi-sensei 52 right, don't worry Gai-sensei you can beat him ! '

Gai went on his knees as despair took over, as he almost cried manly tears .' Damn you Kakashi, you and empty pit of a stomach ! '

Neji give Lee a look as Lee walked to him .' Sorry many people say I am too rough on their first try .' Lee smiled and helped Neji up, who whines of the pain .' There is a onsen nearby, if you want we go there okay .' Lee smiled so relaxed Neji almost .. Almost forgot the hell he went through .

' Who is Kakashi .. Sensei ? '

' Gai-sensei's rival since childhood ! They were both at 48, Gai-sensei won the last race but then Kakashi-sensei won the mountain climbing with one hand, the sushi eating contest and of course ...'

' No no Lee don't mention the last one please ! ' Gai-sensei wailed now Neji pittied him .' The cosplay neko custom contest ! Oh for girls of course ! '

Neji looked with a low face at Gai, who wailed harder .' Lee ! '

' W-what ? ' Lee looked confused .

Neji almost laughed ... Almost ..

' Is that a smile that I see .' Lee smiled at Neji who stared at his with wide eyes .

And then blushed hard as he looked away .' No way ! '

 _Really ? No way .. What am I a child ... Why is my heart beating fast ..._

' I have to go home now ...'

' I walk you home ! Bye Gai-sensei .'

Gai waved with a depressed look as both boys walked off .' What that okay what you did back there ? '

' I don't know what you mean .'

' Nevermind then .'

Both were silent as they walked to the house, Neji's body hurt so much he just wanna lay and not move at all .

' How long is your stay ? '

' 2 months ... '

' Really wow ! '

' Yeah we are here for a wedding .'

' Oh yeah .. Of Sasuke's father right .'

' Yeah ...' Neji wonders if Lee will be there too .' Will you also be there ?'

' Me ? No no ! I am not invited ! '

' Oh well ... I thought you are Naruto's friend so makes you Sasuke's friend too .. Right ? '

Lee smiled a bit but said nothing, Neji found that weird for someone like Lee .

' Look we are already here ! ' He suddenly said as he moved his arms up and down .

Neji looked completely confused and his mouth fell open .' Going back is faster then going because you move away from your comfort zone .'

Neji looked at Lee as he gave a thumbs up at him .' Good job ! '

' Neji is that you son ? You are alive ! ' Hizashi screamed with tears in his eyes as he went and hugged Neji .' Brother my lost son is back ! '

' Stop being dramatic ! ' Hiashi screamed back .' Dad ...' Hizashi still holds Neji tight .' Can't breath .'

' Don't worry I do that for you .' Hizashi said but Neji with all his might pushed him off . ' You crazy old man ! ' He then screamed and walked off .' Bye Neji ! '

' Yeah ... Bye Lee .' Lee smiled as he turned away but Hizashi stopped him, making Neji narrow his eyes at him .

' Who might you be ? '

' Rock Lee sir ! I and Neji and Gai-sensei went for a run and I walked him back home ! '

Hizashi was quiet making Lee bit nervous but then he smiled .' Come on eat breakfast with us ! '

' Thank you sir ! '

Neji watched in silence as his father took Lee inside the house .

Hanabi walked to him .' What just happened ? '

' Your dad accepted your future husband .' Hanabi smirked .

Neji hit her hand before getting inside himself, with a whining angry looking Hanabi after him .


End file.
